Union:The Alliance/Constitution
This page is about the Constitution of The Alliance What do you think about the Constitution? Good Unfair Lacks detail Indifferent Chapter I Article One Any members of The Alliance or anyone visiting land owned by any clans that are officialy part of The Alliance must abide the Constitution. Article Two The government of The Alliance is a monarchy. The monarch has the right to choose an heir. If he does not do so before his reign ends then the Central House of Representatives will choose a new monarch. Candidates for the throne can be anyone regardless of race, sex or age, who has been a member of The Alliance for a year or more. The new monarch must have two thirds of the Central House of Representatives vote. If all the candidates fail to receive this amount of votes there must be a new vote. This process will continue until a new monarch is chosen. Monarchs after the King have limited power and cannot change the Constitution. Article Three The King's decision is absolute. Challenging the King's power is a crime. Article Four Taking any actions that may reduce the King's power is a crime, and anyone suspected of doing so will be punished. Chapter II Article Five The King is the only one with the ability to appoint High Lords, members of the High Council. The King is also the only one with the ability to take away the title of High Lord. Article Six The High Lords' responsibility are as follows: *''Part One'': The High Lords must act as leaders when the King is unable to do so. While acting as leaders they cannot pass any new laws, hold any meetings or punish anyone unless the King allows them to. Anyone accused of committing a crime will be put under constant surveillance until the King is able to choose whether he is guilty or innocent. *''Part Two'': The High Lords act as court justices. If two thirds of the High Lords vote that a suspect is innocent then he is innocent. If not then he is guilty. If the King decides to interfere with the vote then the King's decision is absolute. Article Seven The High Lord's must serve the King, just like everyone else. Chapter III Article Eight The Allied Divisions follows the King's orders. Captains must consult the King before ordering any major missions. Article Nine Neither the High Council nor the Central House of Representatives hold any power over the Allied Divisions. Article Ten The 3rd and 2nd Divisions are the only divisions with the right to carry out covert operations. Covert Operations are any operations that involve spying on someone in such a way that it is outside official channels. Chapter IV Article Eleven The King must listen to the Central House of Representatives of their opinion whenever starting any new projects or operations, unless The Alliance is experiencing a state of emergency. Article Twelve The members of the Central House of Representatives each represent a clan that is part of The Alliance. Representatives are chosen by the leader of member clans. Chapter V Article Thirteen Anyone arrested must be put to court before a week has passed. Chapter VI Article Fourteen This article states how the new monarch of the King's old clan, Dark Thunder, must rule. The new monarch will not be adressed as 'the King' since the original king will keep that title as he is still the ultimate leader of The Alliance. In this chapter the new monarch is simply adressed as the 'new monarch'. Article Fifteen The ruling power of Dark Thunder will lie with the new monarch. Article Sixteen The new monarchs rules must be presented to the Central House of Representatives and must gain two thirds vote before they can be passed. Article Seventeen If the new monarch turns out to be bad for the people or does not follow the the King's orders, then the position as monarch can be taken away from him by the King or a three quarters vote from the Central House of Representatives. Chapter VII Article Eighteen Clans joining the union must nominate one representative to speak for their clan in the Central House of Representatives. This representative can be any individual member of the clan who has been chosen by his clan. Article Nineteen Clans joining the union must swear to abide the constitution as long as they are a member of the union. Article Twenty Any clan which is officially a part of the union cannot be restricted from leaving the union at any time. Article Twenty-One Every clan has the right to have a say in any decision being made through their representative or their leader. Article Twenty-Two Representatives are required to report the outcome of every Central House of Representatives meeting to their clan's leader, but no one else. The only individuals who are allowed to know the outcome of a Central House of Representatives meeting, before it is made public, is the clan leader and his representative.